Philip Quast
Philip Quast (born in Tamworth, Australia) is an Australian singer and actor. He appears mainly in the musicals, but also in television movies. He's probably best known from his role of Inspector Javert in Les Misérables: The Dream Cast in Concert, ''and he also played the role in multiple other productions of ''Les Misérables ''in the 1980s and 1990s. Personal life Philip Quast is married with Carol Ann Tart and has three sons: Edwin Albert, Harrison William and Toby Charles. He also teaches at the National Institute of Dramatic Art in Sydney, Australia. Quast has been noted for his humble nature, stating he doesn't seek after fame and is concerned that success is measured by notoriety instead of the respect of one's peers. He doesn't keep any of his awards, instead sending them to his parent's home in Australia. Quast was named as one of the 25 Most Beautiful People for 1996 in Who Weekly magazine. In an article for the magazine he said, "The problem with this business is that you have to supposedly look as good as you can all the time. And I hate that. My idea of doing my hair is sticking it out of the window of a car when it's wet." Memorable Works Musicals *''Les Misérables *''Sunday in the Park with George'' *''South Pacific'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Evita'' *''Into the Woods'' *''The Secret Garden'' *''Paris'' Movies *''The Devil's Double'' *''Clubland'' *''Corridors of Power'' *''Ultraviolet'' *''Brides of Christ'' *''The Young Doctors'' Awards Quast has won the most Laurence Olivier Awards for Best Actor in a Musical, having won three. This is the most Laurence Olivier Awards held by any actor bar Judi Dench and Sir Ian McKellen. *1991 – for Stephen Sondheim's Sunday in the Park with George in the role of Georges Seurat *1998 – for the Dempsey and Rowe musical The Fix as Grahame Chandler *2002 – for Rodgers and Hammerstein's South Pacific in which he played Emille de Becque Other Awards *2011 – Helpmann Awards – Best Actor in a Supporting Role (Mary Poppins) *2011 – Green Room Awards – Male Artist – Featured Role (Mary Poppins) *1994 – MO Awards – Male Musical Theatrical Performer & "Kevin Jacobsen" Theatrical Performer *1993 – Sydney Theatre Critics Award – Best Actor (Into the Woods) *1988 – MO Award – Male Musical Theatre Performer (Les Misérables) *1988 – Sydney Theatre Critics Award: Best Actor of the Year (Les Misérables) Nominations *2011 – Nomination, Sydney Theatre Awards – Best Performance in a Supporting Role in a Musical (Mary Poppins) *2007 – Olivier Awards – Nomination for Best Actor in a Musical for Evita, at the Adelphi Theatre, London, UK *2005 – Nomination, Sydney Theatre Awards – Best Actor in a Lead Role (The Cherry Orchard) *2005 – Nomination, Mo Awards – Best Male Actor in a Play (Democracy) Gallery 866f36010e0dc9e4877750e7d0fc545f.jpg 334630.1.jpg|Quast in "The Devil's double" as Saddam Hussein 3129738.jpg Dec2007.jpg HardGod.jpg inspector01_155.jpg javert quast.jpg|As Javert in 10th Anniversary concert philip_quast_--_photocall_5073749.jpg soulfull.jpg tumblr_ln6k1vSFBz1qlgjxbo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbr5w5Zo2X1r3hq77o1_1280.jpg Category:Actors from Les Misérables Category:People involved in Les Misérables Category:Javert Category:Gallery Category:Stage Cast